


Love Lost, Love Found

by LFFLCollective



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Collaboration, Drama, F/M, Magic, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFFLCollective/pseuds/LFFLCollective
Summary: On a trip to Ireland for St. Patrick's Day, Sarah sees a familiar face, and goes on the journey of a lifetime. 6 authors run amok. Product of the Labyrinth Fan Fic Lovers FB Group. St. Patrick's Day Challenge. List of Authors in End Notes.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No authors of this work own or profit from Labyrinth or it's characters.

Sarah Williams pushed open the door to the darkened pub and stepped in.

The quiet conversations inside stopped for a few seconds as everyone turned to see who had come in. Seeing it was no one they knew, the dozen or so patrons scattered around the dim room went back to whatever they had been chatting about before the slam of the door had interrupted them.

Sarah had been on the go all day. On vacation as she was, she wanted to see everything she could. It had been her dream to see Ireland. Now after scrimping and saving for years, here she was.

At that moment, all she wanted a nice ale and to relax before continuing to her hotel to order room service and get a good night's rest.

It was the night before St. Patrick's Day. There would be a big celebration the next day. She was excited for whatever it would bring.

She sat at the bar and ordered a tall glass of the local hearty brew. The bartender sat the beer down and Sarah handed him a few bills, then swiveled to face the room.

She looked around casually as she sipped the strong drink.

The crowd was small, obviously local. The atmosphere rustic and full of that old Irish charm she had fallen in love with.

Except at one table, the place her attention became riveted to, as she felt an indescribable pull.

In the darkest corner, a man sat alone, dressed in all black. His back to the room.

For some reason, he piqued her interest.

When he turned slightly she could see he had beautiful, high cheekbones. He picked up his glass, filled with what Sarah assumed was whiskey, with a gloved hand and tipped his head back to drink. The light from over the bar hit his hair, it's silvery blond color glinted.

He paused mid drink, he must have felt her eyes upon him. As he sat his glass down and turned to look at her, she froze in shock.

She knew that face, those eyes.

He stood up quickly with a look of surprise as he stared at her.

Sarah thought to run but changed her mind instantly.

You're an adult now Sarah, and he has no power over you here, she thought.

She, instead, walked to him, beer in hand and smiled.

"Long time no see, Jareth. Can I buy you another?"

His expression changed to amusement and he smirked at her boldness. "Hello precious. Yes, you may. Shall we sit?"

Sarah ordered another round, and for the first time in over 15 years, she was face to face with The Goblin King.

Sarah looked him over, her green eyes bright in the dimly lit pub. He looked the same, yet somehow different. His hair was pulled back to appear 'tamer', but the intense gaze, aristocratic cheekbones and steeply arched eyebrows were still there.

Waving at the waitress, she smiled, "Bring him two of whatever he's having, and I'll have a Guinness...Glenfiddich chaser." The waitress smiled at the two of them, then wandered through the tables. Neither of them spoke for a long moment, each sizing up the other. Finally, Sarah decided to exert some of her power, "So... as trite as it may sound, what brings you here? I wouldn't think St. Patrick's Day festivities would be your thing."

The waitress returned with their drinks, and Jareth picked one of his up and paused. "Shall we?"

Sarah clinked her glass against his smaller one and they drank.

"Well? Sarah urged, waiting.

He took a deep breath and spoke." I come here once a year. While this is a great celebration for your people, it is a time of lament for mine. As you know, St. Patrick is honored in part for chasing the "snakes" out of these lands. Those "snakes," were really our people. Those who honored us, the old Gods. I come here to pay my respects to those long-forgotten souls. As the only Underground king to continue to have regular contact with humans, it is another of my duties. "

Sarah knew the history, but she had never thought much about the other side.

" I'm sorry. "

He smiled sadly." History is written by the victors, as they say here. "

Unthinking, Sarah reached out and squeezed his hand. When she went to pull back, his grip tightened to hold hers. "Thank you, Sarah, but I don't need your sympathy. Your company, on the other hand, is much welcomed."

Disquiet settled briefly inside her, unsure at the sudden 'peace' that seemed to come between them, a sense of easy camaraderie she never expected to feel around the Goblin King. "Still, I am sorry. Humans have committed all kinds of horrible acts in the name of various religions. "Giving his hand another squeeze, she scooped up a few pork scratchings from the bowl on the table. "Of course, there are some of us who haven't forgotten your kind. Even before I wished Toby away, I knew the stories."

"Somehow, Sarah, that does not surprise me in the least." He said as he finished his drink. He gestured to the waitress. "Just bring the bottle." he ordered. The woman hurried to comply.

She sat the bottle on the table and Jareth stuffed a wad of cash in her hand.

"Sir this is far too much..." she said, her eyes lighting up at the unexpected boon of money.

Jareth waved her off. " Keep it."

She thanked him and hurried off before he could change his mind.

"Feeling generous? " Sarah gave him a wink, knowing he would catch on. And he did. He cracked a pointy toothed smile and chuckled at her joke.

"It seems you bring out the more giving side of my nature once more, love. "

His eyes met hers, and she felt a slight warmth start to grow between them. She couldn't help but to share in the laughter at their humorous verbal sparring.

Finishing off her Guinness, Sarah sipped the whiskey, enjoying the searing heat as it ran down her throat, adding the heat already pooling within her at the way he smiled at her. She had often wondered what it might be like to encounter him again, but this is the last place she expected to find him. "So, aside from toasting those forgotten by trying to drown yourself in a bottle of expensive alcohol, how are you?"

Chuckling, Jareth poured himself another glass of whiskey and sighed. "The same as I was the last time we saw one another I suppose. I still rule the goblins and answer the call of wishers." He replied in an almost depressed voice. "And what about you, Champion of the Labyrinth? How have you and young Toby been?"

Sarah sipped more whiskey before answering. "Good. Toby is 16 and just got his license and Karen is a nervous wreck each time he gets behind the wheel."

Smirking, Jareth tried imagine what the lad looked like now. He hoped he hadn't outgrown his blonde locks as many human children often did. "Good looking lad?"

"Yea he's really popular with the girls at school, even if he is a bit of a nerd." Sarah told him.

"I knew he'd grown into an attractive fellow," Jareth downed the rest of his glass of whiskey, the cold liquid leaving a pleasant warm burning sensation down his throat. "But tell me Sarah, what is a nerd?"

Laughing she wracked her brain trying to think of how to describe such a thing to someone who was not mortal. "Well, a nerd is a person. Often very smart when it comes to book-learning, and obscure entertainment sorts of things, but socially they are a bit...awkward." Frowning slightly, Jareth struggled to grasp such a thing, then shrugged. "And what of you, Sarah? How is the Labyrinth Champion fairing?" he asked, his pale eyes dropped to glance at her left hand, before returning to her face.

She shrugged. "I was married, right after college. Jeff. It lasted 3 years. It was good for two of those. The last year, well nothing really *happened*, we just sort of petered out. Jeff is a good guy, but we wanted different things. He wanted the whole domestic bliss, white picket fence, 2 kids and a dog thing. I didn't. I wanted to see the world and write about my experiences. Find inspiration in places like this. "

Sarah was surprised at the rush of words that spilled out of her. Why was she telling him all of this? Granted, he asked, but still.

"A shame. I can't imagine any man being married to you being the least bit bored. " He replied.

"Yeah, well, apparently you're the only one. " Sarah said, then she took another long drink of the heady alcohol.

"And you?" She asked. Jareth smiled inwardly at the way she stared into her drink as she asked the question, as if unable to look him in the eye and risk finding out... finding out what? That unlike she, he was happily married? "I am blissfully single." Seeing an odd look creep into her eyes, then vanish before he could identify it he continued. "Of course, very few want the role of Goblin Queen since it does involve dealing with goblins. And those that do want it, want it for the wrong reasons." Frowning she toyed with her glass, "What reasons are those?" Jareth sipped his whiskey before replying, admitting the truth of his situation for the first time in a century was painful enough, admitting it to the Champion who spurned him only made it worse. "Simply put, they want the crown and power, not me."

Sarah nodded slowly, a variety of emotions passing over her face too quickly to be deciphered. "All of them?" She asked. Jareth blinked slowly at her for several moments before he shrugged.

Idiots... The thought floated through her mind, unbidden, and Sarah felt her cheeks burn slightly. Where had that come from?

As Sarah scrambled to find something to say, someone started up the jukebox by the bar. The raucous sounds of Gaelic Storm filled the bar. Sarah pushed her glass away. "Wanna get some air?"

"Sounds like women are as much of a pain in the ass Underground as they are Aboveground." She grinned faintly at him as she stood. "I'm included in that."

She waited for him to join her and together they pushed outside. It had gotten a bit chilly and she wrapped her cardigan tighter around her frame. "So how long are you staying?"

Jareth smirked, leaning against the brick wall of the pub that faced the street. "I'm not sure. Why? Got something in mind?"

Sarah shivered, and she wasn't quite sure if it was Jareth's flirting or the cool night breeze that caused it.

"Let's just see where the night takes us, shall we? " Sarah said. She wasn't yet ready to admit to him or herself the feelings of attraction that had always percolated below all the animosity and the hero-villain power balance of their prior meeting.

He pushed himself from the wall and offered his arm to her, which she took.

There were several youths hanging around the streetlamps, being a Friday night.

Something told Sarah she had nothing to worry about, even if she was the type to, which she wasn't. She solved Jareth's Labyrinth after all. After that she had found very little scared her.

She was quite good at taking care of herself.

They strolled down the street, ignoring the young men who eyed them as they passed. One whistled at Sarah, and she promptly yelled, "Bugger off!" over her shoulder.

Jareth would have stopped, but Sarah kept walking, forcing him to keep pace with her. "You mentioned college," Jareth said, hoping to distract from the hooligans and draw more information from her. "What did you study?"

Sarah laughed lightly. "Archaeology. I minored in mythology and folklore. After that night, I couldn't seem to get enough of it."

Jareth grinned at the admission. "Ever been to Ireland before?"

"Nope. First time." Sarah admitted.

Jareth's grin spread even wider. He looked down at her. "Oh, my precious Sarah," he said, unconsciously reverting back to his old pet name for her. "There is so much here for you to see!"

His smile was contagious. Sarah found herself grinning back. "Why Goblin King, are you offering to be my tour guide?" She teased.

"If that is your wish." He whispered as he leaned closer to her, his breath warm against the ear he was whispering in.

His breath washed over her, and Sarah suddenly found it hard to breathe. He smelled like whisky, wild places and danger. Her eyes widened, and she leaned into his warmth with a shiver.

"Cold?" Jareth asked, slipped his hand around her waist.

Sarah had to clear her throat before she could reply. "N-no. I'm fine."

"Excellent," he said briskly. Jareth looked around to ensure that they were not being observed before conjuring a crystal and dropping it to the ground at their feet.

Sarah felt a smothering sensation as her vision went black, only feeling the pressure of his hand wrapped around her wrist. In the time it took to attempt to suck in a breath, she found herself falling backwards, her ass hitting soft grass over hard ground as he let go. "Oops, Sorry. " was all he said as she looked up and glared at him.

He offered his hand, but she ignored it and stood on her own. In the twilight she could barely make out that they were definitely not in town anymore.

" Damn it Jareth, what did you do now?! "

"I thought you wanted to see the sights. " He answered with a shrug.

Sarah dusted dirt and grass off her pants. " You could have asked, or at least warned me. Wait...we aren't Underground, are we? "

"Of course not. We are at Tara." He turned and walked away a few feet. "Have you been yet? "

Sarah looked around, her irritation seeping away. She could see The Stone of Destiny in the distance. "No, it was on the list. It's a bit far for a day trip. Unless you have magic."

She watched as he turned in a circle, arms out. " This dear Champion, is where those who I am here to honor made their last stand."

His eyes glistened slightly as he stared at the mounds. Ghosts of a battle long past rode through his vision.

"They were so few. And so brave in the face of so much fire and iron. They fought with everything they had so we and some of their families could escape to the Underground through the Burrows. They revered nature, and balance. Our peaceful relationship was thousands of years old, and for their devotion they we're snuffed out. So much needless death."

Remembering himself he blinked and turned to look at Sarah who returned his sorrowful countenance. He continued in explanation, "This place was something of an Underground embassy. Trade and traffic flowed freely through here, until the others arrived. It had to be more tightly controlled after that. If the Christians had somehow found a way through...there's no telling what corruption might have spread. So, we evacuated all we could, and left the rest here to die locking the door behind us."

Almost to himself he added, "I thought magic had lost its purchase on this world, until I saw you."

" Jareth..." Sarah whispered, as she blinked away the tears threatening to fall.

As she listened to his tale of that long-ago time, she could feel his sadness and anger in her bones, and she didn't know why. She could also feel something more...magic was pulsing through the ground, in the air it swirled, through her, towards him.

The inhumanness he had been hiding under his barely contained glamour broke and fell from him, whether he was unable or unwilling to hide it here, she didn't know.

When he whirled to face her, he was *him*. Not the playful flirty man from the bar, but the king who first blew into her parents' bedroom on owl's wings. In full armor, black cloak snapping in the gust that rose with his change.

She was not afraid at all but drawn to him. She walked slowly towards him as he watched, his eyes searing into her.

"Sarah."

She didn't know if he had said it out loud or she somehow heard his thoughts.

" Jareth. " She repeated. Louder this time. "Please."

She knew he would not purposely hurt her, but his emotional storm was causing this chaos around them.

She swallowed hard and dared reach out, laying a hand on his arm.

A small arc of magic jolted onto her skin as it contacted his sleeve. Rushing filled her head and for a few seconds she saw it all.

Maybe a score of people with staffs and bows. Their backs pressed against the hill by a much greater force of ruthless hate and steel.

A wounded mother behind them, embracing her crying and screaming child one last time, before passing him to the arms of the Goblin King and him slamming shut the door between them to begin chanting over it. A blaze of green light turned the door to earth, the woman rested her head on the new wall and wailed as she died, a fatal lance wound had pierced her heart.

Just as quickly as it had come, the scene vanished. Though the blood was gone from the grass, she could still feel in deep within the sod. Like a cursed infection, all life sprung from it still mourned the loss. Sarah sunk to her knees under the weight of it. Breathing heavy through the sudden sobs she asked, "What was THAT?

The whirling magical winds began to settle as she attempted to get herself under control and she found herself being enveloped in a pair of strong arms, a dark fall of material surrounding her.

A soft kiss was pressed to her forehead. "Sarah, Sarah, shhh. I'm sorry you got caught up in my...outpouring of grief. That wasn't meant to happen. I've always had to do this alone."

He rocked her gently. After a few moments her crying quieted and her head cleared.

"What happened? How did I see that?" She asked.

She was trembling, so Jareth swept off his cloak and settled it over her shoulders.

Her big green eyes were full of fear as she told him what she had seen when she touched him.

He hugged her tight.

"I cannot explain why you would be channeling my memories. Even right next to me, that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry if you were frightened. That isn't what a brought you here for. Yet, when we got here, and I saw you standing on the sacred space, you, the one soul who I...I wish I could tell you why, but my emotions took over. I really did just want you to see it with me." He sounded contrite.

Wiping her eyes, Sarah took a deep breath and returned his hug. "You come here every year and relive that moment, alone." It was more of a statement than a question, for she already knew the answer. "Jareth..." She whispered his name softly as she rubbed his back gently. She knew exactly what he was feeling as she had felt it too and she couldn't imagine how hard it must be to come here year after year, no century after century and face this horrible memory. "I'm here Jareth." She assured him even as she continued to sob quietly. "You're not alone this time."

Jareth found himself smiling slightly despite the emotions, including guilt for unintentionally making Sarah face his memories and emotions. "Thank you." He whispered so quietly that she barely heard him. He kissed the top of her head and then rested his on top of hers, continuing to hold and rock her gently. He took comfort in the fact that she was with him, and even when faced with such overwhelming emotions she was still trying to comfort him. She truly was an amazing woman.

They sat there, just holding one another, for a long time, neither speaking a word. Finally, once Sarah managed to stop her tears, she pulled back slightly to look at him. She wasn't surprised to see tear stains on his cheeks, but it was still an odd and slightly disturbing sight. "Jareth who was the woman? The one that handed you the child?" He let her go and turned away, his jaw clenched, and she thought he might be angry for her prying, but then he looked at her and sighed as his expression softened. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand, I mean it's not like we're extremely close or anything. But if you do want to talk, I'll listen." She told his as she reached over and took his gloved hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

His voice was rough, a wrenching sound that made Sarah wish she hadn't asked but made her want the answer all the more. "The woman, was Rosin," he murmured, slow tears sliding over the now sallow cheeks. "She was my wife." Sarah reached to touch him, but he pulled back, his armor creaking, the sound feeling like a rebuke, as if the armor itself was attempting to soothe him. "The child was Taeilin, my son." Watching Jareth as he stood, magic buzzing angrily upon the air, Sarah saw the still fierce wrath inside him at the wound. "What hap..." she started before being cut off with a wave of his hand. "My boy was mortal, as would be expected when born of a mortal. His changing was a week away... he did not survive our world long enough."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Sarah was at a loss for words. What could she say after hearing that. She knew there was nothing she could say or do to ease his pain; a pain he's carried for so long. Standing she approached him slowly. Reaching for him she could feel the static of his magic, raging as out of control as his emotions were. Seeing him like this cut her deeper than the flood of his emotions and memories had.

Taking a chance, she hugged him from behind, gripping his waist tightly as she leaned against him. He tried to pull away, but she refused to let go. "I'm not letting you go, not now." She said to his back. "I know nothing I say or do will take away your pain, but..." she hesitated and bit her lip nervously. "But I have to try Jareth. I can't imagine how hard coming here has been for you. All this time and always alone. You're not alone anymore. Please. Don't shut me out." She kissed his shoulder, hoping he could feel it through his armor. "Let be help you in any way I can."

His body was rigid against hers, as if fighting her very presence. The magic rippled and snapped in the air, licking at her hair and skin, before slowly ebbing away to become a gentle hum, as the harsh tension in him eased. Sagging slightly, Jareth sighed. It galled him to have anyone see him like this. In centuries he had shown no one the level of emotion Sarah had witnessed, and aside from Rosin, she was the one person who had hurt him the most. "It was not my intent to ever share this with anyone, but...thank you for being here."

Slowly, Sarah released her hold on him. Although she was beginning to think that she could hold him forever, she was just glad that she had been able to be here for him this time.

Jareth sighed and took several steps away from Sarah, looking sorrowfully around at the scene of his past anguish. "So much hatred," her murmured. "And so much stupidity. All in the name of religion."

Sarah was starting to take a step toward him when she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She cried out and jumped back, looking around for the source of the pain and the blood that she could feel trickling down her calf.

At her cry Jareth whipped around. After a moment of confusion, he was horrified to see a snake disappearing down a hole just beyond Sarah. Before he could react, Sarah crashed to the ground, shaking.

"Sarah!" He threw himself through the space between them, landing on the dew drenched ground next to her. He slipped his arms under her shoulders and lifted her into his lap, trying to ease her tremors.

"What- what happened?" Sarah stuttered through her shaking.

"You were bitten," Jareth snarled in anger. "By a snake."

"But there's no- no snakes... in... Ireland. "

Jareth swung her completely into his arms. "No, there aren't." He said grimly.

Sarah frowned as the world seemed to swim around her, fading to gray. The last thing she heard was Jareth cursing in a language she couldn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling Sarah go limp in his embrace, Jareth felt ice tighten around his heart. He'd lost one woman he loved on this forsaken piece of dirt, he wasn't about to lose another. Dropping a crystal in front of him, he let the world swallow them, to appear in his chambers, his voice ringing put against the stones until they shuddered with the power it held. "Ainisha! Attend!"

A small *pop* sounded in the room when a petite pixie woman appeared. "Your Majesty! Get her on the bed. What happened?"

Jareth's voice was calm, but she had known him long enough to see the shimmering aura of terror around him.

"Snake bit on her right calf."

She flitted her way around Sarah and magically inspected her sound. Tensing up she said, "This is no ordinary bite. Tell me everything."

Jareth explained to her about the strange incident on the hill, how connected they were. Eyebrows knitting together she continued to clean the wound. Passing a glowing hand over it every so often. Sighing, she straightened.

"This isn't a bite. Or rather it is a bite, but that's more the shape chosen for the interaction that currently happening in her body and mind. This is the physical manifestation of a Spectral Grudge. A very powerful magic that very few spirits can wield. It allows them to draw a victim into their last moments for various purposes. Not always, but usually for revenge. Hence the name."

Jareth caressed her forehead, his face a study in concern. "What will happen to her?"

Ainisha shook her head. "Hard to say without knowing what this particular spirit wants from her. If she can satisfy the Grudge, then she will be fine. If not...well. I will look for alternatives while we wait. Maybe buy her some time until we can come up with another solution. The real question is, what connection does this woman have with Tara's Massacre?"

Jareth's mind was racing. There couldn't possibly be a connection. Sarah Williams was a world of years and miles away from what happened. Wait...

A horrible realization hit him in the gut like an axe. In a small voice he whispered.

"Williams...oh no."

Jareth's face paled as he saw the face of an angry Rhys McWilliams. "Williams?" Ainisha questioned. "As in McWilliams?"

"It's possible. Many surnames dropped the Mc over the years." Gritting his teeth, he took Sarah's hand in his. "Damn it!" He cursed. "I never should have taken her there."

"Sire, you said this was a snake bite. Did you see the snake? The way the grudge manifested may help us figure out who left it there and that may help us save this girl."

Jareth closed his eyes and thought hard while he tried to summon up a clear image of what happened.

"It was a large European Viper. I recall the pattern on its back. It was slightly darker than is usual."

Ainisha thought about it a moment. "Let me consult my books. Stay with her and call me immediately if there's any change." She said before rushing out the room.

Jareth sat on the edge of the bed and took Sarah's hand and held it to his chest, his thumb stroking the back of her hand softly. "Hang on Precious." Using his other hand, he brushed her hair from her face. "You didn't leave me and now I won't leave you. Please, Sarah... come back to me."  
**********

Inside Sarah's head, she was face to face with a familiar figure. "Who are you?" Sarah called. The figure screamed at her in Gaelic and Sarah felt angry energy similar to Jareth's surround her. "Please, I don't know what you're saying!" She shouted, but the shadowy figure continued to scream.

Finally stepping closer, the figure became visible. She glared at Sarah and threw a red crystal at her. Before it exploded, Sarah covered her mouth in horror. "It can't be..."

Sarah opened her eyes to blinding daylight. She could feel the damp of the grass soaking into her back. Above her, a beautiful woman with kind eyes held a cold rag to her forehead. Blinking slowly in recognition she muttered, "Rosin?"

"Do you know this girl, my dear?" Came a familiar masculine voice.

"Jareth?"

Rosin looked passed Sarah's head to her husband out of view. "I know her as much as you do it seems " she said with a sarcastic smirk and an Irish lilt before returning her attention Sarah. "Can you move dear?"

Sarah warily tested out her limbs. "I…I think so."

Rosin braced her hands under Sarah's arms.

"Then let's try to rise, shall we? One, two, three." On three both her and Sarah pried themselves off the ground. Sarah shaking her head as she took in the view around her.

It was a beautiful day. They were on Tara, dozens of people flying back and forth busily. She looked down to see she was in a plain green wool dress. Laughter caught her ear and she looked for the source.

A small boy with riotous blond curls was playing with a group of small children. He looked towards her and shouted "Father!" Sprinting towards her then past her before being swung up into the arms of a happy Goblin King.

He was dressed in light purple britches and a white shirt. His hair pulled back. No weary bags under his eyes, and a brilliant smile.

"There's my boy, tell me were you victorious?"

"Yes Father, I whipped them good!"

"Most excellent." He laughed before flicking his gaze to Sarah. There was no recognition in his eyes.

"Are you alright, lass?"

"I think so." Sarah stared wide eyed around her, hardly believing what her eyes were telling her. The stark difference between the Tara she was seeing now and the moonlit ruin she had just been standing in were nearly overwhelming. Her eyes fell on Jareth once again and her heart lurched. He looked so happy, so content, holding his son in his arms.

"Daddy, who's that lady?" the young man asked.

"I don't know, Taeilin. Why don't you ask her?"

Taeilin looked at her and Sarah's noted that his eyes were exactly like his father's, piercing and blue. "What's your name?"

"I'm... Sarah." She hesitated. She didn't know if she should use her real name or not, but finally settled on doing so for simplicities sake.

The little boy smiled and then squirmed to be put down. Jareth obligingly set him on his feet. "Bye, Sarah!" With that cheerful farewell, Jareth and Rosin's son ran off to rejoin his friends.

"What happened, Sarah? Did you trip and fall?" Rosin looked concerned and Jareth reached out, drawing her to his side. Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat at this further evidence of how happy he'd been with his wife and son.

"I-"Sarah started to deny any such thing, but her mind went blank. The last thing she remembered was a shadowy figure screaming at her before everything went dark.

"Jareth!"

An angry voice rose over the sounds of the bustling community. With a frown, Jareth turned to face the newcomer. "Rhys." His voice was flat and his eyes blazed.

The stranger brushed passed Sarah without paying her any mind. He had dark hair and bright green eyes. Eyes that were on fire with irritation as he got in Jareth's face and harshly whispered,

"What are you doing? This is all wrong! Every day our people are accosted in the streets and you think a good will banquet will fix it!? The only way we are going to survive is if we strike first! Drive them out of our lands for good. Show them they can't get away with it. I can take some men and..."

"Out of the question. They have every kingdom from North Umbria to Rome backing them up. This is not just one garrison, but an extension of a regime. We have not the resources to stand against an entire empire. We will be accommodating, buy our people sufficient goodwill to weather this change."

"But if we show them we aren't to be trifled with..." Rhys gritted.

"Enough! You cannot take for granted that they would retreat. The decision was made by me and the council of elders. Don't endanger us further with your rashness."

Rhys silently fumed, backing away slowly and shaking his head. "You're wrong, Goblin King." Before he stormed off back into the crowd.

"Who...is that?" Sarah asked, to whomever might answer.

Jareth's wife answered. "He is a clan leader. McWilliams. We have several. They are sometimes resentful at having to answer to The Elders and beyond that, Jareth. He is King of these lands. There are 12 Kings each with their own council, and below them there are the clans. But, if you don't know this, I am curious as to where you are from. "

"Don't badger the girl, love. " Jareth teased his wife. "Many villagers pay no mind to anything more than living their own lives. She looks to be from the lands to the east, under King Branan's rule. Many clans have been chased out of the east. In fact, that is how McWilliams came to be here now. Is that how you come to be here?"

Sarah didn't know what to say, so she nodded.

"What is your clan name? " He asked next.

"Umm…I don't have one. I mean, I... I'm an orphan. My mother died a long time ago. My whole family did. "Sarah said.

Both Jareth and his wife looked at her with sympathy. While uncommon, it wasn't unheard of for a child to be left clan-less in recent times. It was becoming more and more common, as the armies marched forward. They brought with them much misery. By trying to make peace, Jareth was hoping to avoid it here. "You do look a bit like a McWilliams, now that I'm thinking upon it, a lost cousin perhaps. " Rosin interjected. "Those bright green eyes with the dark hair are a strong family trait among them. "

Sarah stared at the ground. It was entirely possible that she was a distant relation of the McWilliams. When she was in college she had done a comprehensive study of her genealogy. She'd seen the name McWilliams on several old parish registries. It was impossible to tell if it was the same clan, though.

Sarah shrugged. "I was really young. I don't remember much."

"Don't worry about it, dear." Rosin said. "Come with me. I can offer you a place to stay while you are in Tara with us." She took Sarah's arm and steered her toward an outdoor kitchen that was set up not far away.

Sarah followed, glancing back over her shoulder to see Jareth striding away in the direction that McWilliams had gone.

Rosin handed Sarah a knife and a basket full of potatoes, directing her to peel them. Sarah obediently sat and tried her best to peel the potatoes with the knife. She'd always used a peeler at home, so she was finding it rather challenging.

Sarah was focused on her task when Rosin spoke again. "I know who you are, Sarah."

Sarah froze her hands and looked slowly up at the woman. In a small voice she said, "You do?"

"You are the woman my husband is in love with."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

Rosin smiled, but her expression was strained and tired. "Yes, Sarah McWilliams, Jareth is in love with you. I could tell the minute he brought you to Tara. He's never, ever brought anyone with him before. Not in all the many years he has been coming to disturb our rest with his anger and grief."

In a moment of clarity, a memory skittered across Sarah's mind. "You! you were the woman who was yelling in Gaelic, just before I woke up here!"

Rosin nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry if I frightened you. After all these years, I saw a chance to escape this endless cycle and I had to take it."

" It's okay. It's understandable, I suppose, considering. " Sarah picked up a potato and clumsily began to peel once more. She needed something to focus on, trying to process that the ghost of Jareth's wife just happened to bring her into a parallel universe where the past replays itself on a loop, and oh by the way, casually dropped a bomb that Jareth, The Goblin King, her nemesis, was in love with *her*.

"You can't leave until this plays out, along with the rest of us." Rosin explained. "I am sorry about that, Sarah. When tomorrow's tragedy comes, hide and hide well, do not come out no matter what you hear. I'm not certain what would happen to you if you get caught up in things."

"But won't me being here change things, couldn't we do something to try and..." Sarah's brain began to race, trying to formulate a plan. To give Jareth back his family.

"No!" Rosin's voice rose above the din. "No. " She repeated softer. "We are only shades Sarah. Our bodies long returned to the soil. Shadows of lives ended too soon. Most are unaware of anything but of this moment in time. My connection to my husband, his magic in my veins, is what curses me to be aware. Give us rest. Please, we need to never come back here again. Jareth needs to move on. It's been too long. Help him let go. His love for you is much more than he ever felt for me, you can be the Queen he needs. I could never be that for him. "

Sarah began to frantically peel at the potato, ignoring completely that she had already gotten rid of all the skin. Her voice was getting progressively higher with panic and her words came out in a rush. "Well not let's not get ahead of ourselves. Jareth and I barely know each other! I mean really, it's an accident he even brought me here we just bumped into each other at the stupid bar and what do you expect me to do if I can't change any of this just watch from a distance? OW!"

Dropping her charge she looked at the deep cut on her thumb...  
*************

Meanwhile, in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City...

"Ainisha! Hurry she's bleeding!"

The small pixie woman popped into the room once again. "Where?"

"On her hand, it just appeared." Jareth fussed and hovered over the woman as she examined the cut on Sarah's hand.

"This is a very strong spell if the encounters she's having can actually harm her." She muttered while she dressed the small wound.

This made Jareth even more agitated. "Can't you seal it with magic?" He was almost yelling now.

The healer shook her head. "That would not be wise at the moment. Until we know the nature of the Spectral Grudge, adding even that tiny bit of magic to the situation might have unforeseen consequences."

"You haven't found anything new?"

The healer shook her head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, You Majesty. These things can take so many forms that there is an overabundance of information. Figuring out exactly what is going on will be very difficult without further clues."

Jareth leaned over Sarah's still form. His face was anguished. "Please, Precious, your will is strong enough to break this spell. You must realize that."

Ainisha sighed and left the room quietly. She'd not seen her king this worked up in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosin reached out and plucked the knife from Sarah's grasp. "You must be careful, Sarah! Come, we need to find something to bandage that cut."

Rosin led Sarah inside the small house and had her sit by the fireplace as she fetched the bandages. Meanwhile Sarah looked around. There were paintings on the wall of Jareth, Rosin, and their son. In each portrait Jareth looked truly happy, just as he had when Sarah saw him moments ago. When Rosin returned Sarah sighed. "I think you're mistaken Rosin."

"About what?" She asked as she carefully wiped the blood from Sarah's hand before covering it with a mixture of crushed herbs.

"Jareth loving me, especially saying what he feels for me is greater than what he feels for you." Sarah told her as she watched her wrap her thumb. "I've never seen him as happy as he is here, with you and your son. I mean sure he trusted me enough to bring me here, but I wouldn't say that's love, we're just becoming friends. I think he just needed a friend to lean on, whether he wanted to admit it or not."

Rosin let the girl talk while she patched her up. When she was done, and Sarah had stopped speaking, she stood before the young girl with hands on her hips. "Are you quite finished making excuses now?" Sarah just stared her, blinking her eyes. "I may have been dead for these many hundreds of years, but don't think that a little thing like death will keep me from knowing Jareth's heart. You saw how he lets his guard down when he visits this place. He's hidden nothing from me when he's returned year after year. He told me all about you, though I doubt he knew I could truly hear him."

"He told you about me?" Sarah almost smiled.

"Aye, he talked of a mortal girl that had a strong belief in magic and how lovely you were. I could tell then he was falling for ya." Rosin sighed and sat by Sarah. "A year later he spoke of you rejecting him I could feel his heart break."

"I didn't... I was just a child!" Sarah argued. "How was I to know what he meant by 'fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave'? I thought it was a trick to keep my brother."

Rosin placed her hand over Sarah's. "Have you taken a good look at our son?"

"Taeilin?" Sarah question and Rosin nodded. "Yea I saw him earlier, he looks just like Jareth, the same eyes and blonde hair." Sarah smiled thinking of the attractive King.

"Does he not also look like a certain young lad you know very well?"

Sarah thought about it. Blonde hair, blue eyes... Now that she mentioned it, Taeilin and Toby did look similar. "Did Jareth want to keep my brother because he reminded him of your son?"

"Perhaps. Jareth mentioned the boy and how he reminded him of our Taeilin, but he mostly spoke of you, the girl that stood up to him and claimed herself his equal. Very few defy him in such a manner and live to tell about it. In fact, I only know of one other mortal to claim to be his equal and defy him on a regular basis." Rosin told her with a smirk.

"Who was that?" Sarah inquired.

"Why me of course, though I don't think I'm as stubborn as you are Sarah McWilliams." Rosin stated.

Sarah stopped bleeding in short order after Rosin had put honey and a clean strip of white cotton over her wound.

"Honey? " Sarah observed.

Rosin put the jar and wad of cloths away. "It keeps a body from getting infected." Jareth's wife then poured her a cup of water out of a clay pitcher and handed it to Sarah, then sat down across from her.

"I know Jareth loved me. He took care of me and being married to our king gave me great honor. It was different than what he feels for you. Let me tell you why." Rosin took a sip of water, and Sarah could see her eyes grow sad.

"Most of our Kings, they married human brides, for or against the woman's will. The women from the underground are barely able to carry children. Some Kings even had a wife in each realm, with permission of their Queens. Kings need heirs."

Sarah was shocked. "Jareth had an underground wife? "

"No, he did not. When we married he offered to give me the change, but though his magic was in my blood from bearing his child, I could not access it in large enough amounts, just enough to cast earth spells, like this one, and I had to conserve every scrap of power left in these lands to do it. This is my only chance. I could have never gone through the ceremony and lived. But he was faithful and promised to be so as long as I lived. I was safe and made a good home for our son. I offered him a place of solace away from his underground world. So, he did love me."

She got up and refilled her cup then came back. "Because I have that magic, I know you carry it too. And it's almost as strong as his already. You can be what he needs. You stir his passion. His blood sings for you. "

Sarah didn't know what to say. The things that Rosin was telling her were thrilling and terrifying at the same time. Did he really love her that much, or was Rosin seeing what she wanted to see? And what, though Sarah, were her own feelings for the Goblin King?

Sarah cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm not really sure what you expect me to say, Rosin. Everything you've said... it sounds..." Sarah trailed off, not wanting to offend and not knowing how to say that it sounded impossible without doing so.

"Impossible?" Rosin asked. Sarah nodded, her face warming with embarrassment. Rosin leaned forward and took her hands.

"Trust me, Sarah. I know Jareth. Rest assured that he loves you, more than you could possibly imagine. You don't need to worry about that. What you need to figure out, is what you will do about it."

That night, she couldn't sleep. Despite the comfortable bed Rosin have her, Sarah tossed and turned, her emotions in turmoil. Something bad was going to happen tomorrow, and she was powerless to do anything about it. Her first instinct was to warn everyone, despite Rosin's insistence that everyone around her was dead.

Mixed up in these thoughts was the turmoil of her own emotions for Jareth. If she was honest, her feelings probably went a little bit further than simply liking him, but the fervor with which Rosin seemed to think he loved her was a little frightening. She had never experienced anything like it. Her marriage had been exciting, at least for those first years, but more comfortable than passionate.

With a sigh, Sarah flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She really needed to get some sleep, but she couldn't make her thoughts stop whirling. "Guess I'll take a walk," she muttered, swinging her feet out of the bed and reaching for the robe that Rosin had lent her.

While she was walking, it was the quiet that unsettled her the most. She hadn't realized all the sounds of cities and people she was used to thrumming in the background. But the stars. The stars were worth it. Unhindered by additional light on the night of the new moon it was like a blanket of jewels laid out just for her. Standing on one of the hills to be as close as possible, she watched them twinkle merrily.

"Can't sleep?" A familiar drawl spooked her from behind and she jumped in alarm.

"Fuck! Don't scare me like that!"

Jareth's arms came up in surrender, an amused eyebrow creating in mild shock.

"Goodness lass, where did you learn a word like that? Are you quite alright?"

Sarah took a deep breath to steady herself, her heart rate returning to normal. Smiling in good humor she said, "Yes, I'll be perfectly fine just as soon as the cardiac arrest wears off."

Jareth's face rapidly morphed into one of confusion and suspicion.

"Cardiac arrest? How is it that with equal easy you swear like a sailor and use terms that only the highly medically practiced use?"

"I've traveled a lot. And been in some...unusual situations." She answered.

 _You have no idea how unusual_ , Sarah thought.

He looked skeptical, but let it go. "I see. We are glad to have you, my wife has taken a shine to your company, surely. "

"She's very kind. " Sarah went to take a step and found herself flying forward as she tripped over an exposed root.

She prepared for impact, but it didn't come. When opened her eyes, Jareth was holding her, his face inches from hers.

"Careful girl, you'll hurt yourself." he said.

Sarah made no move to extract herself for a long moment. His blue eyes glittered in the moonlight as he studied her face, and her pulse sped up noticeably.

 _What are you doing, Williams?_  She asked herself.  _This isn't the real Jareth. It's just some weird doppelganger. On top of that, this Jareth is very married!_

"I...um...thanks. " She stuttered.

For just a second, his grip on her waist tightened. He snapped out of it a second later and sat her on her feet.

He shuffled his feet and cleared his throat. "I suppose I should get to bed. Take care, Sarah, and don't be wandering out here too long, you'll catch your death in this chill."

She watched him go, more confused than ever.  
*****************

Jareth woke to the sound of rain pounding on his bedroom window. He groaned and rubbed his neck before rising from the couch where he spent the night. He rushed across the room to check on Sarah. She was pale, but her breathing was slow and even. She did not appear to have awoken at any time in the night.

"Damn." Jareth sat on the side of his bed. He had hoped that Sarah would have regained consciousness by this morning.

Checking her hand, Jareth found her thumb was completely healed. He quickly checked he for other injuries and was relieved to found none. "Keep fighting Precious." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I swear we will figure this out Sarah."

Hearing a knock on the door, Jareth groaned. "Enter!"

A tiny goblin came in carrying a tray. "Ainisha says to bring you foods Kingy. She also says bring cool water and rag for Lady." She told the King as she slowly brought the tray over.

Jareth saw she had a bowl of fruit and some bread along with a bowl of water and a large piece of cloth. He took the tray and the goblin hurried out. Chuckling he ate a few grapes and then dipped the cloth in the water and rang it out. Gently he patted her face. "When you wake up you'll have access to my personal bath and all clothes, food, and comforts you could ever dream of. Just please wake up, Sarah."  
****************

Sarah was a little shaken from her encounter with Jareth. He'd been flirty in the past for sure, but he'd never been so, unguarded. Just about to head back to her own bed she heard some rustling in the nearby trees along with some barely veiled noises of distress. Some men, led by Rhys started to emerge from the trees. She quickly slipped into the shadows to watch and listen.

There were about 10 men, all of them wounded in some way. Rhys was supporting young man with a particularly nasty gut wound. He couldn't have been more than 16.

A harsh whisper came from the back of the line. "We should have listened to the King, Rhys. Now they're as pissed as a hive of hornets!"

"Be quiet!" Rhys bit back. "I'm not satisfied with bending over like a bitch, are you? As I recall you were springing out of your boots to come along." Mixed grumbles from the Troup.

Sarah continued to follow them as they made their way back to the village. A shameful pit in her stomach as she watched a man who could be her ancestors rally his men with deceit.

"We can still turn this to our advantage. We'll just tell mister high and mighty that they started it! Should make him feel a right fool for ever believing a peace offering would work. He'll take responsibility for not acting sooner, and we'll be blameless heroes. You'll see, laddies. Just do as I say! Mull, go and ring the alarm. That'll set us up nicely."

A man cradling a broken arm ran up to a large bell by the well and started to ring it urgently with his good arm

Candles and lamps started to be lit inside the houses and people began pouring out. Among them, Jareth with a stern set in his jaw and lightning in his steps.

"What has happened?! He bellowed.

Rhys passed off the young man to Rosin for looking after as he feigned meekness to his king.

"We were just having a lad's night out, sire. Blowing off some steam. A group from the Garrison picked a fight with us, but it wasn't too long before they decided to get serious. The boy there, got the worst of it when they surprised us. Despicable men, going after the young like that. I don't think peace is possible with such a ruthless lot milord."

Jareth looked around at all the wounded. His eyes lingered on the boy and she could read the telltale signs of guilt beginning to creep across his features.

Can't change anything my ass.

"He's lying!" Sarah shouted as she ran out from the bushes to his side.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked. Neither of them noticing how his hand automatically went to her shoulder.

"He's lying Ja-Your Majesty. I heard them talking on their way back. It was an ambush THEY planned gone bad. He's lying to you, so you will take responsibility and go to war out of guilt. But it's not so! The Garrison is really angry now, I think they will for sure launch an attack in retribution very soon."

"Who are you going to believe, my King? A complete stranger that just showed up in our village or myself and these other fine lads that all suffered injuries?" Rhys asked.

Jareth gripped Sarah's shoulder tight and she turned to look at him. She could almost see the wheels turning as he considered his options. "Lass go help Rosin mend these lads."

"But..."

"No buts. I shall speak with ye later. Rhys, I want details once all of you are patched up and clean. Now let the women see to your wounds."

"As you wish majesty." Rhys bowed and gave his shoulder to his brother and helped him limp home. When he was sure they were out hearing range he whispered, "That lass will be trouble. I don't like how she seems to have the King's ear. See that she's dealt with before morning."

With a heavy sigh, Sarah went inside with Rosin, but not before looking over her shoulder once more at Jareth. When she entered the house, she found an annoyed Rosin glaring at her. "What do ye think you're doing?"

"I couldn't just watch him take the blame!" Sarah snapped.

"If it's true that I can't change things, then trying to change them for my own sake won't hurt anything. Someone with the Williams surname had to take responsibility, even if it was only real to me. It might have meant something to somebody else. Besides, I better understand now what I have to say to Jareth when I get out of here to alleviate his guilt."

Rosin sighed. "Stubborn. You are definitely a McWilliams. Nothing I can do about it. Get over here and help me mend this lad. I might as well teach ye a bit of healing while you're here. Gods knows you'll need it looking after our King." She smiled. Sarah chuckled and walked over to learn what Rosin had to offer.  
***************

Meanwhile at the castle beyond the Goblin City, Jareth was laying on the bed beside Sarah, cradling her in his arms. She had started shivering, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he held her close to warm her with his own body heat.

Ainisha came in to check on her and let the King known what she found. Seeing her King holding the young woman made her smile. He hadn't cared for anyone in a long time, not since the incident at Tara all those years ago. It was no secret that the King had fallen for a mortal girl or that she beat the Labyrinth and rejected him. Ainisha and the rest of the kingdom had hoped the champion would one day return, just not like this. "Majesty, just what are you doing? I know she's in your bed, but you better not be molesting the poor thing." She teased.

"Molesting?!" Jareth's eyes were wide. "She was shivering. I am simply trying to keep her warm." He explained.

"Did we run out of blankets?" She smirked.

Jareth glared at her. "Healer or no I will bog you woman. Now tell me you've found a way to save her!" He demanded.

Ainisha held her hands up. "Sorry my lord. I only wanted to lighten the mood a little." She apologized as she examined Sarah. "Her wound is gone. Did you heal her?"

Jareth shook his head. "The cut was gone when I woke this morning. And I could have sworn I smelled honey." He smiled slightly.

"Honey?"

"Rosin used to put honey on cuts. She swore it healed and kept infection from setting in. I never had the heart to tell her she healed the wounds with magic."

Ainisha's eyes went wide.

"Majesty! If this is indeed your late wife's work. Then it means her magic is still active. In that case, I find it highly likely that the restless spirit we are dealing with is hers! And she's with Sarah, since she was the one to treat the wound."

"But how?" Jareth asked, shocked. "How could she be with Rosin? Rosin wasn't...she had a small amount of healing magic but was unable to channel at all. That's why we couldn't change her."

Ainisha knew that, but a thought came to her. " Sire, you've been going to Tara all these years, infusing the very ground with magic. As a human, with human limitations, she could not touch such powerful magic, but perhaps now that she is not bound in human form, she is able to use that power to some degree. To build up enough power over time to bring Sarah to her. "

"She should be in the Summerlands, free of such worries. " Jareth said, feeling his guilt rise once more. "What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

After helping Rosin patch up several of the wounded men, Sarah had a better understanding of how to patch a wound and was even shocked to see magic come from her own hands. Rosin just smiled and praised her excellent work. When they sent the last man home, Rosin told Sarah to go back to bed. "There's nothing more we can do tonight."

Sarah had nodded and stared at the door, wondering when Jareth would return. He was probably talking to all the men and listening to their story, one that was certainly what Rhys had told them to say. After having two glasses of water, she was stalling inwardly hoping Jareth would return soon, Sarah return to bed. She laid there tossing and turning for at least an hour. Just when she felt herself start to dose off, she heard the door to her room open. She looked at the door, but all she could see was a dark figure in the doorway. It was too tall to be Rosin. But didn't look quite tall enough for Jareth. "Majesty, is that you?" She called out as the figure approached her.

Before she could react, the figure was on top of her, his hand covering her mouth. "You're coming with me lass, even the Goblin King won't be able to help you now."

Sarah tried to scream, but his hand muffled the sound and she felt herself lose consciousness as something hard hit the back of her head.

Sarah woke up with her hands tied in the corner of a room. Blood dripping from her head into her left eye. Rhys and two other men leered down at her.

She tried to scream but she was gagged hard. Rhys knelt beside her and backhandedly struck her.

"Now lass, we'll have no more of that bothersome tongue wagging. You brought this on yourself, should have left well enough alone. Now you've put me in a position where I must silence you. Right bother that, especially since you're so pretty and sweet looking."

Sarah almost puked as his eyes roved over her.

This pig can't possibly be my blood.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be so wasteful. Us good hearted countrymen, we like to take the lame mares out for one last trot in the grass before we put them down. I think the principal holds true here."

He smiled sickly at her. Panic and rage started to boil up in her.

This can't be happening, this can't happen.

Suddenly a thought came into her mind and she closed her eyes as she leaned into it.

This won't happen. I won't allow it. I am Sarah Williams, I defeated the Labyrinth and in its name, I will not be taken by this men. I will not yield!

Suddenly, she started to glow all around and her eyes snapped open wildly as by complete instinct she latched onto the familiar magic surrounding her and projected outward in one huge push. Knocking all three men out cold.  
********************

Jareth first watched in consternation as blood began dripping from Sarah's head. In a panic he yelled again for Ainisha. Before the pixie healer could arrive, Sarah's unconscious form began to glow with a very familiar magic

Ainisha hurried into the room, only to stop dead at the sight of the Sarah, glowing strongly with the magic of the Labyrinth. "What did you do!?" she shrieked at Jareth.

"I didn't do anything," he snapped. He turned back to the bed. Seating himself against the headboard, he lifted Sarah's radiant form onto his lap and stroked her hair back from her face with trembling hands. "Please, Precious. Come back to me." Nothing happened for several moments and Jareth held his breath, wiling Sarah to open her eyes. Without warning the magic that had enveloped Sarah went out as though someone abruptly cut off the flow.

"No!" Jareth pressed his forehead against Sarah's and rocked her back and forth. "I can't lose you, not you too..."

Ainisha placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jareth, if you didn't do that, then she did!" He looked blankly at her, not understanding her excitement. He clutched Sarah's still sleeping form to his chest as his healer continued. "Don't you see? She accessed the magic of the Labyrinth, just as you yourself can!"

Understanding slowly dawned in Jareth's eyes and he looked down at Sarah's sleeping form. He slid his hand into her hair, cradling the back of her head and whispered in her ear. "Whatever you are fighting, my love, you must remember that your will is as strong as mine."  
*******************

Sarah struggled to release herself from the bonds that held her before the three men woke. She was terrified that they would come around before she could extricate herself.

Just as she felt the ropes loosening she heard footsteps outside the door. Hurriedly, Sarah Tore her hands from the loops of rope and pulled the gag from her mouth. Picking up a stout piece of firewood, she crouched down behind the door and waited.

The door burst open, to reveal the Goblin King in all his glory, fainting glowing in response to the incident.

His wild eyes scoured the room. Taking in all the details. Still on the edge of fear she ran from her dark corner and into his arms. Sobs racked her as she buried her face in his chest, smearing blood on his white shirt.

He held her briefly in shock before holding her at arm's length to properly look at her. He saw her head covered in blood, the rope burns on her hands, and the crazed look in her eyes that he often saw in prey.

Between shuddering breaths, she cried.

"Jareth! Jareth you have to help me. They were going to...oh god!" Before launching back into his embrace. This time he held her painfully tight, and she didn't mind at all. She missed the lethal intent he sent towards the groggy men.

"ROSIN!"

The woman scampered to the door. "Sarah! What has happened?"

Dead calm Jareth said, "Tend to her while I deal with them."

Rosin pried her from Jareth's arms and led her away from the small shack without breaking stride. Sarah looked back only to see the door slam shut. The next thing she heard was screaming.

Dawn was beginning to stain the sky as Rosin handed Sarah a mug of hot tea. She checked the poultice she had applied to Sarah's head wound and hummed in satisfaction. "There now, no permanent harm done." She sat down across from Sarah and looked at her seriously. "This is why I told you not to get yourself involved in all this."

Sarah's spine stiffened. "If you didn't want me involved then why did you bring me here?"

Rosin sighed. "The simplest answer is that I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to find out everything I could about the woman who managed to capture my husband's heart and break it within the span of thirteen hours." She hesitated before adding. "I must admit, I was also just the slightest bit jealous."

Sarah reached out and placed her hand over Rosin's as it lay on the table. "I would never have come between you."

Rosin smiled. "Thank you, Sarah. Now that I know you, I am no longer troubled. You can be to him what I couldn't."

Sarah blushed and looked down in to her mug. "Still not ready to admit your feelings?" Rosin asked slyly. Sarah blushed even harder and Rosin smiled knowingly.

The door opened, and Jareth strode into the room. "Is it done?" Rosin asked sorrowfully.

Jareth nodded once. "It is." Without another word, he strode from the room.

"I've always thought that the events of this night plagued him as much as anything else that happened back then," Rosin spoke quietly, obviously not wanting Jareth to hear.

"You mean that whatever he did to Rhys and his men wasn't just because of me?"

Rosin shook her head and plucked Sarah's now empty mug from her hands. She turned to the sink and rinsed it in the pan of water that sat there. "Of course not. Although it happened differently, it still would have happened, regardless of whether you were here or not." She handed the mug to Sarah, who automatically picked up a cloth and dried it before handing it back.

"So, nothing I do here will change the outcome?"

Rosin gave her a hard look. "I told you that before, but you were too stubborn to listen. Just like all the McWilliams..." She fell silent, clearly lost in memories for a moment. Shaking herself free of her memories she looked sternly at Sarah. "No more heroics. Jareth must be beside himself with worry over you by now." Rosin picked up a basket and motioned for Sarah to follow her out the door.

Once outside, the two women began hunting for eggs. "What do you mean about Jareth being worried?" Sarah spied a hen's nest and scooped up the eggs, depositing them in the basket.

Rosin's eyebrows rose, much like Jareth's frequently did. "Well you didn't think he left you slumped on the ground at Tara after my snake nipped your leg, did you? Sorry about that, by the way. I needed to get his attention."

Sarah waved away her apology. "So, I'm not physically here?"

"You are, and you aren't." Rosin hedged. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what is going on with your physical body right now."

Sarah stopped and thought about that. In the end, there didn't seem to be much she could do about it at the moment. "So what AM I supposed to do while I'm here?"

"Watch and learn," Rosin replied. "More than that, I also needed you to understand his grief." She gestured toward the house.

Sarah's nodded and opened her mouth to speak. Rosin held up a hand to forestall her, shifting the basket of eggs to her other hand. "I know that you think you know what you will need to say to Jareth when you return to your world, and perhaps you do. But it is critical that you are here to witness the events that took place the day we all died, for only in bearing witness will you be able to set us all free."

Sarah's brow creased at the cryptic message. She wanted to ask for a better explanation, but the door of the house flew open at that moment. Taeilin ran out the door, his blonde hair shining in the early morning sun. "I wanted to help you collect the eggs!" He complained.

Rosin laughed. "Just as the early bird gets the worm, only those who don't sleep in can get the eggs. But don't you fret, I have plenty of chores for you to do today."

Taeilin groaned, reminding Sarah very much of his father, and headed back towards the house. "I'll get the feed for the hens." He grumbled.

"That's a good lad." Rosin smiled as she watched him go.

"How do you do it?" Sarah asked.

"Do what dearie?"

"Relive this and stay so cheerful." Sarah rubbed her hands along her arms as a shiver ran down her spine. "Going through this once was bad enough, but to relive it year after year..."

"It was hard at first." Rosin admitted. "I tried, just like you, to change the outcome, but nothing worked. After about a decade I realized Jareth was causing this. I saw him return to Tara to grieve and relive it all in his mind. I tried so many times to make him hear me, but nothing worked. So, I simply listened and enjoyed the brief time I got to spend with him and my son each year."

"So what happened to you when Jareth finished his visit each year?" Sarah inquired.

"I wandered Tara. My soul is bound to this place, so I can't go far, I tried. I even tried following Jareth to the Underground, but I always ended up back here." Rosin sighed. "But it'll be over soon. I know you'll find a way to break this cycle and let not only my soul find peace, but Jareth's as well."

Sarah nodded and prayed Rosin was right and not putting her faith in the wrong person.  
********************

Back in the real world, Jareth sat on the bed, still holding his Sarah. As he rocked her gently, he hummed quietly. It was a song he used to hear his wife sing to their son at night. It always brought him comfort in the past and now he found it was the only song he could think of.

"Sire, I believe you should take the Lady Sarah back to Tara." Ainisha stated.

"No." The King shook his head. "I've already lost too much there, I won't take my Sarah back there just to lose her too."

"I don't think Sarah is in danger, at least not in the way we first thought. If this is your late wife's doing, then returning Sarah to Tara may help. She'd be closer to what remains of your wife's magic and perhaps she can finally finish whatever is going on inside her mind."

Jareth looked down at Sarah sorrowfully before begrudgingly nodding his head.

"Very well." He said softly. "Bring anything you might need in case anything else happens. I'll go on ahead."

Hugging Sarah tight to his chest he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and lifted them both up effortlessly.

With the next breath they were back on Tara. He gently sat down in the grass with her still in his lap, her head nestled safely between the crook of his neck and shoulder. Kissing her on the forehead he whispered. "Hurry darling, I'm here. I'll always be here. Please come back, and I'll do it right this time. I swear to the gods, you'll never want for anything. Just come back."

And with no witnesses, the Goblin King's tears fell upon the ground.  
********************

After helping Rosin and Taeilin with chores around the house, Sarah joined them for a simple lunch of corned beef and cabbage. She smiled at the fact that at least one St. Patrick's Day tradition was a valid one. She was chatting quietly with them when suddenly she felt a shiver run down here spine and she couldn't explain it, but she felt extremely sad.

"Are you alright my dear?" Rosin asked, noticing how pale she had become along with the single tear making its way down her cheek.

Wiping her face, Sarah nodded. "Yeah... I just... I'm not sure what happened. I just felt really sad for some odd reason."

Hearing a voice echo in her mind. Sarah froze. "Come back to me, my precious Sarah."

"Jareth..." she covered her mouth as she realized it was the Goblin King calling for her.

Rosin smiled, "Taeilin, go fetch your father. Tell him he best come get his lunch unless he wishes to go hungry." The child nodded and rushed out the door. When he was gone, Rosin placed her hand over Sarah's. "You heard him, didn't you?"

"I can feel his presence. He's so sad. I think he may even be crying. Oh God, I need to get to him. Let him know I'm alright."

Sarah tried to stand, but Rosin grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Not yet child. Soon. It's almost time." With a heavy sigh, she let go of Sarah's arm. "Any minute Jareth is going to rush in here and tell us to flee. The soldiers will be coming."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sarah began to feel afraid.

"You'll watch. There's nothing else you can do." Rosin said sadly.

Before Sarah could respond the door burst open. "Rosin!" A frantic Jareth hurried in to his wife, his son in his arms. "Dearest, you have to take Taelin and the others and flee. The troops are heading this way."

"Where are we to go? " Rosin asked her husband, as she took the child and made him stay beside her.

Sarah noticed the woman's tone was more wooden than scared. As if she had said this very thing a thousand times and was playing her part.

"To the ritual ground, near the entrance to the underground, I will bring as many through as I can, but I can only keep the door open a brief time. Please, make sure you are at the front of the crowd love. Bring the lass."

The look he gave his wife made Sarah sad for both of them. Jareth had loved her then, Sarah knew.

He gave Rosin a brief kiss and fled the room, off to prepare to open the door, it took time and he only hoped the men could hold them off that long.

Sarah watched as Rosin picked up a rose that had been sitting in a vase on the table.

"When Jareth was courting me, he brought me a flower every day. This is the last one, the day we were wed. He spelled it to never die. He was always kind to me, he would dance and sing to make me and our son laugh. He is a good man, Sarah, if not a bit mercurial and hot tempered. But when he loves you, he loves you and he is loyal to a fault."

Rosin placed the bloom against her cheek and sighed, and one single tear landed on it. Then she gathered herself together and handed Sarah the flower. "My time with him is over, and yours has just begun. My last brief glimpse of his face will be in a few hours as the door shuts for good. So, I will give this to you now. "

Sarah took the flower reluctantly. "What I don't understand is why he couldn't just magic you all away?"

Rosin smiled. "The rules were different then. Magic was different. It was this very incident that forced the Underground Kings to gather and change them. Now, A King can do what he must, but then, even though trade between us and the underground flourished, they were becoming very aware of the enemies' disdain for magical beings and needed to protect the paths. Kings didn't have free reign to just sweep us away, to protect the underground. Jareth was limited in the amount of magic he could use here, as humans can't absorb such power and not be killed or changed. In your time, Jareth can use it where and how he sees fit since laws have been changed."

The sounds of running feet and crying children were heard outside. "Come, we must go." Rosin swept Taeilin into her arms and opened the door.

Sarah gripped the flower with icy hands as she and Rosin, clutching Taeilin to her chest, left the house. All around her, other families were fleeing toward the ritual ground. From somewhere just out of sight Sarah could hear the tramp of many feet approaching the settlement at Tara.

The soldiers appeared before most could make it to the ritual grounds, the men turned to fight as the women and children kept running towards what they were hoping was safety. Rosin grabbed Sarah's wrist and looked fiercely into her eyes. "You must hide, Sarah. Do not be found, or Jareth will lose us both." She closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath before opening them again. "Jareth is yours to take care of, yours to love, now. But tell him...tell him that I love him."

Sarah nodded once before wrapping her arms around her predecessor and hugging her fiercely. "I will Rosin. I will take care of him even if it kills me." She released the other woman and smiled sadly at both her and the small boy who clung to his mother in terror. "And Rosin, thank you. I am so glad I got to meet you both."

Rosin smiled back, squeezing her hand before dropping it and making a small shooing motion. "Go, Sarah!"

Sarah turned away and began to work her way around the ritual site, heading for the cover of a copse of trees. Forcing her way into the bushes that surrounded the trees, she ignored the scrapes that she gathered as she pushed through.

Sarah didn't want to watch what was going on behind her, but she couldn't let Rosin down. So, she turned reluctantly to face the horrible sounds that were drifting from the scene around the stone.

Soldiers had overrun the area. Residents of Tara lay scattered on the ground, dead or dying from horrible wounds inflicted by the swords and spears of the soldiers. Many of the buildings were in flames, put to the torch by the religious zealots who screamed in satisfaction to see the fall of the 'heathen' settlement. Tears poured down Sarah's face as she faced the carnage wrought, in part, by her ancestors.

She watched Rosin run up to the stone, Taeilin still clutched in her arms. Jareth strode toward her, his face and clothing spattered with blood. Sarah couldn't hear what they were saying but he seemed to be asking his wife a question. Rosin shook her head and shrugged. Jareth looked panicked, glancing around quickly before his shoulders slumped in defeat. He didn't see the soldier that ran up behind Rosin, spear poised to pierce her back.

"NO!" Sarah cried, taking a few involuntary steps forward as the spear plunged toward the woman she had come to see as a friend. Tears poured down her face while she watched helplessly as the spear slid through Rosin's upper back, piercing her body and creating a shallow would on her son's shoulder. She heard Jareth's hoarse cry of grief and rage as Rosin stumbled toward him.

Jareth felled the soldier with a single blow and wrapped his arms around his wife and son, supporting them both as they staggered toward the open portal. On the brink, they paused, and Sarah watched Jareth plead with Rosin who shook her head before turning it away to cough briefly. Sarah caught the flash of bright red blood as the woman wiped her mouth on her sleeve, tears were pouring down her face as she kissed her child one last time.

Just as she had witnessed in Jareth's memory, she saw the few remaining defenders facing off against a greater force, hopelessly outnumbered and overpowered by the soldier's steel weapons. As she watched, Rosin passed her son to Jareth and then watched as the portal closed, before collapsing on the ground. The rest of the defenders were overwhelmed shortly after, torn apart by the angry mob of soldiers.

Sarah sobbed quietly, unable to watch anymore, she lay her forehead on the ground and clutched at the grass as the sounds of the dying overtook the sound of attack. "Please, please, I wish, someone take me away from this awful place! "

The sounds began to fade away, as her vision began to dim. As before, there was a great sensation of being sucked away.

With one last gasp of air, Sarah was shifted back into her own place and time.


	5. Chapter 5

In Jareth's arms, on present day Tara, her body jerked as he watched. " Sarah? "

The pixie healer kneeled. " She's coming back, Your Majesty. "

Jareth nearly sobbed in relief as he saw Sarah's eyelids flutter. "Sarah?" He said again, watching her face intently. He had watched in suspense as small cuts appeared all over her arms and face. When the expression on her face melted into one of fear and horror he'd been able to do nothing but hold her close, praying to whatever deity might be listening that she would come back to him safely.

As Sarah drifted slowly towards consciousness, she became aware of a pair of strong arms around her, sheltering her from harm. She blinked, her eyes sensitive in the bright sunlight that streamed down from the blue sky above her.

"Sarah!" The relief in Jareth's voice made her heart beat faster and she was finally able to admit to herself what she hadn't to Rosin. She loved this man. This infuriating, stubborn, frustrating man had wormed his way into her heart and claimed it for his own.

She smiled up at him. "Jareth."

Jareth pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank the gods, you came back to me." He kissed the top of her head as he rocked her in his arms.

Sarah forced him to release her at least a little when the tightness of his embrace made breathing difficult. "Jareth, I need air." She half chuckled, knowing he must have been out of his mind with worry.

"Oh, sorry Precious!" He exclaimed as he held her at arm's length. "Are you alright? What did you see?"

"Everything. I saw everything. Rosin brought me back to it. She said to tell you that she loves you, and that none of it was your fault. Rhys lied, the troops attacked because he tried to ambush them and failed. None of it was by your action or inaction. But..."

She caressed his face, this was the hard part. Jareth was looking at her with rapt attention and confusion.

"But you have to let them go. Coming here every year to mourn. You're keeping all of them here out of guilt. But there's nothing to feel guilty for. She loves you, they love you, and I love you too."

Taking his hand in hers she placed them both on the grass.

"It's time to say goodbye."

Closing her eyes she reached back down into herself to drawn up the magic of the Labyrinth within her and intertwine it with his. Opening her eyes, she kissed his forehead.

"Set them free, my love." She said softly.

Jareth was surprised at the sensation of feeling Sarah's magic intertwining with his. He had never experienced this before, and the ease at which it happened was doubly unusual. "Let's get her to her feet" Ainisha reached down and they both got Sarah up. Sarah found while she was shaky, she could stand. Jareth still held her tightly around the waist, not taking his eyes from her.

Carefully, Sarah guided their entwined magic into the ground at their feet. She could feel the power of the place, the layer upon layers of magic forming a deep pool. Fearlessly, Sarah dove into that magic, opening herself up and searching for Rosin and the others. She could feel them out there, but they did not approach. Something was keeping them away.

At her side, she felt Jareth, standing stiffly. "Open your mind, Jareth. You have to free them. They want to be at peace." She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him. "I'm here for you. It's going to be ok." She watched him anxiously until she saw a look of resignation come over his face. His body relaxed, and he sighed heavily.

Slowly one by one she felt the souls yield to the call.

As they did, their astral forms began to take shape and gather around them smiling, Rosin standing at the head. None of them spoke, but Rosin stepped forward and lovingly stroked her husband's face. He leaned into it slightly. Her eyes flitted to Sarah and then back to him as she gave him an approving nod before backing up into the crowd. Slowly they started to fade away, until Rosin was the only one left.

A small boy rushed out of the sunlight to hug her around the waist. She caught him in earnest, giving him several kisses before both smiled at Jareth. They waved goodbye to their beloved father and husband, the message clear 'We'll be waiting for you'.

To Sarah, she mouthed the words 'Thank You' before disappearing completely.

There was silence at first, until a shuddering gasp left the Goblin King before he sank to the ground on his knees.

Sarah joined him on the ground and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he sobbed quietly.

He needed this, she thought. The release of so much built up pain and guilt.

Once he quieted, he raised his head and spoke. "I didn't know. If I would have I would have never made them suffer over and over."

Sarah stroked his face. "It's okay Jareth, it's over now. You don't have to come here anymore. They're at peace. No more guilt. She just wants you to be happy. They all do. But what I don't understand is, you rescued your son. "

His eyes clouded with the sad memory. "The poison on the lances, he wasn't changed yet. It took him a day later."

Ainisha watched everything in wonder. She had heard and read about souls being trapped in the place of their deaths, but to see it first hand was spectacular. Though she was filled with excitement for being able to witness such a thing, one look at her King was all it took to ground her. "Rest well dear ones." She whispered as she watched the last souls disappear to make their way to the Summerlands.

She watched her King and his lady silently for a moment. She knew better than interrupt their moment. With a wave her hand she vanished and reappeared at the Castle beyond the Goblin City. Her first stop was the kitchen to inform Cooky that a royal feast needed to be prepared. "I'll go check on them if they aren't back in a few hours." She told herself before hurrying to try and get the goblins to clean the castle quickly. She knew her King would want it perfect when he returned with Sarah.

"I'm sorry Jareth." Sarah kissed his cheek.

He nodded. " As am I. I'll honor them always in my heart, but I've been doing it wrong. I'll honor them by living a good life in their stead."

Sarah then remembered something. She had the flower clutched in her hand all this time.

"Here. " She held it out.

He took it gently. " Rosin's rose. "

"She gave it to me. " Sarah watched him cradle it.

He kissed the rose and laid it back in Sarah hand. "She wanted this to be yours, Sarah, you should have it. She must have become quite fond of you. For this, I am glad. "

Sarah nodded. "I didn't know her long, but I'd like to think we bonded during our brief encounter. I'm going to miss her." She told him as she stared at the rose. "She did teach me a few things though." Sarah said as she looked up to gaze into his sad blue eyes. "She taught me how to use a little magic and do some basic healing."

"Well that explains the glowing." Jareth smiled slightly. "Ainisha thought I had done something, but it was you tapping in the Labyrinth's magic." He brushed a strand of hair from her face and caressed her cheek.

"Who's Ainisha?"

"My healer." Jareth replied as he looked around but saw no sign of her. "I guess she returned to the castle." He chuckled. "We should go soon. I think I've seen enough of this place for now."

Sarah nodded and watched him stand and offer her his hand. "One thing before we go." Sarah said as she rushed over to the exact spot she had seen Rosin die. Taking a small ribbon from her pocket, Sarah tied the St. Patrick's Day charm she had gotten in town to the branch of a nearby tree. "It's not much, but it's all I have to leave right now." Brushing her hand over the seal door to the Underground, she smiled. "Thank you, Rosin, for everything. I truly am glad I got to meet you and I'll never forget you or this place. And I promise to look after Jareth."

Jareth watched her say her goodbye to the woman she barely knew but seemed to share a string bond with. It warmed his heart to know his wife had given Sarah her blessing. When she finished and turned to him, he held his hand out to her. "Let's go home, Precious."

Sarah nodded and took his hand.

Before he took them back Jareth paused and looked her over. she was covered in dirt and scratches, and swayed slightly in his hands, but her eyes were filled with joy anyway.

"How are you feeling? "

"I'm a little discombobulated but I'm okay. " She took a step and her knees got wobbly, so he picked her up.

"It's the channeling you did, you've sapped your strength. Let's get you into a healing bath and some rest and food."

Sarah was in no condition to argue for a return to her hotel room, so she closed her eyes and relaxed. She found she simply had no desire to be separated from him, if she were pressed for the truth. She was where she wanted to be.  
**********************

Jareth appeared in his rooms and took Sarah to his bathing chamber.

He stood her by the basin, instructing her to use it to lean upon, and rifled through various bottles as she watched him.

He didn't know even though she was a bit shaky she was taking note of how his lean muscles flexed and moved under his skin, and how handsome his profile was.

When he found what he was looking for, he went to the huge hub and waved a hand over it. It began to fill with steaming water. Heh sprinkled various herbs and drops of potions into the bath, then sat them aside and turned back to her. "I'll leave you to disrobe, and return to assist when you are done. Unless you would like me to call a maid. Or the healer."

Sarah shook her head. "No. I just want you. You don't have to leave. Stay, please."

She liked her lips nervously and began to unbutton her blouse, while kicking off her shoes.

Jaret watched her. She loosened her top and shrugged it off. She tried to unfasten her bra but her hands were shaking." Damn it. "she hissed. Her bending around was hitting sore spots she didn't know she had.

"Let me get..." Jareth tried again.

"No." Sarah's insisted. "Can you do it? "

He stepped up and she turned around. Jareth removed his gloves, and in a snap he had her bra undone. He couldn't stop himself from letting a finger caress the skin under the clasp.

Sarah shivered at his touch, then released the bra so it fell to the floor and looked over her shoulder at him. "Thank you."

She undid her jeans and shimmied out of them, standing there only her skimpy underwear.

"Sarah..." he breathed. Not daring to move. He was trying to be a gentleman but she was making it hard, in more ways than one.

Even with her cuts and bruises, she was beautiful.

The bath was full and he cleared his throat.

Sarah noted he did that when he was uncomfortable, remembering when she fell into his arms back in that other time and place.

"Perhaps you should get in. I'll get some towels." He turned away and went to the cabinets across the room.

Sarah chuckled and finished undressing, seeing he only turned around when he heard her get in and sit down. The bubbles covered her just enough.

He came to the side of the tub and sat down, watching her.

Jareth was surprised at her candor and his hesitation. Typically a beautiful woman naked in his chambers would not want for attention.

This was different. It was Sarah. She wasn't some court hanger on or one night fling above to blow off steam.

The way she looked up at him, her large green eyes shimmering, her damp hair falling down her back, the way she leaned forward, her elbows on her knees...it shook him.

_I love her so, he thought. She saved us, me most of all, my champion. She deserves all I have to give her. But does she really want it. We hadn't seen each other in years, then she was locked within a memory vision, and truth be told we've only spent less than a day total in each other's presence._

"Penny for your thoughts." her voice broke through his inner monologue.

"What? Oh, nothing. I should let you bathe and relax, so that I may take you back." He went to stand but she grabbed his arm.

"Do you want me to leave? " When he looked back, he saw disappointment on her face. "Is it too soon...?" She had a thought, that perhaps he wasn't ready yet, to move on.

"It's not that, precious. I don't want you to think you are stuck here with me. I am grateful beyond measure and could never hope to repay you. I would never trap you here. "

" Jareth, I know I'm not stuck here. I'm here because this is where I want to be. With you. If you remember, I called you my love. Why would I go? "

"I remember, and my heart soared after you said it, but in the emotions of such moment, people get carried away. I don't want you to stay with me because of pity, Sarah."

Sarah moved up to stand on her knees in front of him in the bath, baring herself from the waist up, and put her arms around his neck. "Kiss me, Goblin King." She leaned against him and pressed her lips to his.

Jareth only hesitated a second. His arms slid around her waist and she pulled him forward as the kiss deepened. He found himself in the tub, clothes and all.

After a moment she pulled away. "I don't pity you, I love you. I think a part of me always has. I want to be here, I believe I was meant to. Now, can we please just agree we love each other and take your clothes off?" She gave him a playful smile.

"Yes. To both. These wet clothes are getting rather uncomfortable. I do love you, Sarah. More than you'll ever know. I'll never forget my past, but I know now, it's time to let myself truly love another in body, heart, and soul. "

She kissed him again and helped him remove his clothes, the joy and and desire re-energizing them both as they washed quickly and got out of the bath. Jareth wrapped a towel around himself and dried her off with a soft towel, checking her cuts, healing all he could.

He called for a plate of fruit, breads and cheeses to be brought. He was informed the healer had called for a dinner, and he then ordered everyone to enjoy the repast without them. He ordered his staff to open plenty of barrels of ale to go with the dinner in celebration, and lastly, told the servant to make sure it was clear anyone disturbing the king and his champion would be bogged posthaste.

Jareth and Sarah fed each other by the fire in his bed chambers, curled together under a thick fur throw, sharing sweet underground wine and wine flavored kisses. When they were both full, Jareth sat the wooden plate to the side. Sarah sat between his thighs, comfortably supported by his body.

"My Sarah. How lovely you are. What shall I do with you?" His lips trailed over her shoulder and to her neck, where he suckled her skin. She hummed in pleasure as her breathing quickened.

"Mmmm. More of that, and anything else you can think of I might enjoy. I've got a few things in mind to do to you too." She put her hand underneath the fur and cupped him below. He was obviously thinking the same thing, by his reaction.

He growled and and moved her to her back on the blankets. Using his hands and mouth, Jareth explored her body inch by inch, tasting her breasts, her belly, her limbs and thighs. He spread her legs to delve in between with his mouth, needing to bring her release as much as she needed to have it. In that moment she screamed his name and he had never heard a sweeter sound.

He shifted upward after he was done. Bringing his face to hers so that he could capture the last of her moans with his lips.

Sarah chose that moment, tingling from her orgasm, to reach downward to grasp his erection and began to pump slowly. He rotated his hips and groaned. "Sarah... if you keep doing that..."

"Jareth, I'm ready, don't wait anymore. I need you."

He didn't hesitate. He was between her thighs once more and inside in seconds.

They both paused taking in the enormity of the moment. They were truly joined in every way and there was no going back.

Sarah urged him to move, and he did.

It was slow at first, but became more frenzied and passionate as the power built between them.

The rising tide that was carrying them both upward got higher and higher and they held on to each other until it crested, peaking as one, their fingers entwined above Sarah's head. Slowly they came back down to earth, wrapped around each other.

"I love you. Champion mine." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "I love you. My Goblin King."

In the light of the glowing firelight, two lovers, soon husband and wife, king and queen, lie sleeping peacefully. They had no cause to move to the bed for the time being as safe and warm as they were there in that moment, wrapped in each other's arms.

_Somewhere far away in the Summerlands a woman smiled as she sensed the king's peace and contentment through their thin bond she still held onto, and used what magic remained within her to break it and let it go. It glimmered and disappeared in her minds eye until she could no longer feel him. Then she took the hand of a young boy and walked to join her people, free at last._


	6. Chapter 6

One year later…

Sarah and Jareth appeared at the ritual stone in Tara. Although Jareth no longer grieved so deeply that he held those who lost their lives bound here, he and Sarah had agreed that it would still be appropriate to visit every year out of respect for their sacrifice.

Sarah stood silently, one hand caressing her very advanced pregnancy as she watched Jareth take a deep breath and look around. "For so long this was a place of sadness for me," he remarked. Sarah nodded but didn't reply, letting him work through his thoughts and feelings on his own. He slowly paced around the stone, his eyes on the ground.

Sarah shifted her weight and rubbed her lower back. The pain came and went, getting more regular each day. "What happened here was terrible, but it was also a place of life and hope. Hope that Fae and Humankind could coexist in peace," Sarah reminded him.

Jareth smiled and strolled toward her. "It's no longer only a place of sorrow," he informed her.

"Really?"

Jareth wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as her belly would allow, and kissed her softly. "It is also where you came back to me. You came back and you set me free." They gazed into each others eyes, lost in their love. Between them, the baby kicked, breaking the slowly building tension and they laughed. Sarah turned sideways and Jareth caressed her belly. They stood, Sarah's head tucked under Jareth's chin, his hand splayed on her belly, for some time.

Without warning, Sarah's first contraction hit, hard. She gasped, more surprised than in pain, and clung to Jareth's arm. Jareth felt the tightening of her muscles as she winced. "Sarah?"

Sarah took a deep breath as the pain passed. "Just a contraction, I'll be alright." Ainisha had assured her that her that 'practice contractions' were normal at this stage, although that one had been stronger than any she had felt before. She didn't think there was any rush.

"Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded. Straightening as much as the pain in her back would allow she moved a few steps away from him. She was aware that Jareth watched her, but she didn't want to cut his first visit since he freed Rosin and the others short. "I'll be fine Jar-" This time, Sarah groaned at the force of the pain. Jareth sprang toward her, offering his hand for support. As Sarah grasped it she felt a gush and looked up at him in shock. "I think my water just broke!"

In an instant Jareth gathered her into his arms and transported them home. "Ainisha!" he bellowed.

As the sun rose the next morning, Ainisha placed a squalling infant in Sarah's arms. "It's a boy! She announced with delight. Sarah and Jareth both gazed down at their son, looking in awe at the tiny person who had suddenly transformed their lives with his arrival.

"A son," Jareth whispered, a tear running down his cheek as he laid a trembling hand on the infants head.

"He's beautiful, Jareth." She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I- I wanted to name him Dillon, it means-"

"Ray of hope," Jareth breathed. He leaned down and kissed his son. 'Welcome, Dillon."

Jareth sat next to her on the bed. "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, too.

~Fin~

 

**Written March 16-19 2018**

**Author's Note:**

> Authors:
> 
> AvalonBane  
> breejah0923(FFN)/breejah(AO3)  
> HachimansKitsune  
> Jetredgirl  
> Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins  
> LiteraryRhapsody


End file.
